Daggerstar's Tale
by Really Random Person
Summary: When Flowerclan's noble leader, Rainstar, was found dead in his den, the clan knew that their deputy, Daggerclaw, would lead the clan. However, the new leader of Flowerclan starts a new era of cruelty and death, only to meet his end by the paws of someone he never suspected. What caused Daggerstar to become Flowerclan's Tyrant and why?


**Daggerstar's tale  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors.  
Note: All cats here are my OCs. **

**Allegiances:**

_**Flowerclan**_

_**Leader**_**: Rainstar-**ginger tom with grey flecks and blue eyes.**  
**_**Deputy**_**: Darkheart-**Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

_**Medicine cat:**_** Mudfang-**brown tabby tom with pale green eyes**.  
**_**Apprentice:**_** Poppypaw-**Brown she-cat with green eyes.**  
**_**Warriors:**_**  
Skyglitter-**White she-cat with bright blue eyes, is not blind or deaf.**  
Longwhisker- **black tom with long white whiskers. **Apprentice: Clawedpaw.  
Snowclaw-**white tom with amber eyes**. Apprentice: Nightpaw.  
Rabbitpelt- **Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.** Apprentice: Antpaw.  
Tornpelt- **grey tom with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Volepaw.  
Treefall-**brown she-cat with green eyes.** Apprentice: Goldpaw.  
Icetail-**white she-cat with dark green eyes.**  
Stormpelt-**dark grey tom with dark amber eyes.**  
Gingerfoot-**white tom with a dark ginger spot on his front paw and green eyes.  
**Sunclaw-** Golden tabby tom with orange eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_**  
Clawedpaw-**pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**  
Nightpaw-**Black tom with pale green eyes.**  
Antpaw-**dark brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.**  
Volepaw-**grey she-cat with bright amber eyes.**  
Goldpaw- **golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

_**Queens:**_**  
Silvershine-**silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Rainstar's kits;** Daggerkit, **(dark tabby tom with reddish amber eyes**),  
Sleetkit, **(white tom with spikey tufts of fur on his head and pale green eyes) **Lightkit **(white and brown she-cat with dark green eyes)  
** and Warmkit **(grey she-cat with eight silvery-grey stripes and light green eyes).  
**Willowclaw- **grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Stormpelt's kits; **Dustkit **(light grey she-cat with amber eyes),  
**Heronkit**(dark grey tom with green eyes) **Dovekit **(a grey and black she-cat with blue eyes)  
and **Ashkit **(grey tom with one green eye and one amber eye). **  
**_**  
Elders:**_**  
Hissingsnake- **old tabby tom with green eyes who is very bad tempered.  
**Deerleap-**elderly brown she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Spiritfur-**very pale silver she-cat with bright green eyes. Silvershine's mother.  
**Rainbowfur- **White she-cat with clear blue eyes. Former Medicine cat before Mudfang. **  
**

_Freezeclan_**  
**_**Leader:**_** Whisperedstar-**pale grey she-cat with green eyes.**  
Apprentice: Sunpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes.  
_**Deputy:**_** Coalfoot-**white tom with a black paw and amber eyes.**  
Apprentice: Sparrowpaw- **brown tom with pale green eyes.  
_**  
Medicine cat:**_** Silentfur-**a small silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Sagepaw- **small brown tom with bright blue eyes.**  
**_**  
Warriors: **_**  
Stripedpelt- **tabby tom with ginger stripes and green eyes.**  
Snowtail**-white she-cat with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Otterpaw-**dark brown tom with dark green eyes.**  
Ratfang-**small brown she-cat with amber eyes.** Apprentice: Lakepaw-**blue-grey she-cat with green eyes.**  
Tallfoot-**white she-cat with long legs and odd eyes.** Apprentice: Streampaw-**grey tom with blue eyes.  
**Tigerfang**-ginger tom with black stripes running across his body, long teeth, and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Scarpaw- **Grey she-cat with scars, long teeth, and green eyes.  
**Ghostmist**-black tom with white paws, tail, and chest, and green eyes.** Apprentice: Icepaw- **white tom with black paws, tail ,and chest, and ice blue eyes.  
_**  
Queens: **_**  
Stormfoot-**dark grey she-cat with green eyes.**  
Eagleclaw-**golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes.**  
**_**  
Elders:**_**  
Wildfang**-golden tabby tom with green eyes.**  
Orangewing-**ginger she-cat with orange eyes.  
_**  
Flameclan**__**:**_**  
**_**  
Leader:**_** Scorchstar-**rusty-brown tom with amber eyes.**  
**_**Deputy:**_** Dawnfoot-**ginger she-cat with orange-amber eyes.**  
**_**Apprentice:**_** Silverpaw-**silvery grey she-cat with blue eyes.**  
**_**  
Medicine cat:**_** Greyclaw-**grey she-cat with deep amber eyes.**  
Apprentice: Palepaw- **pale tabby tom with bright amber eyes.**  
**_**  
Warriors:**_**  
Dewpelt-**pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes**. Apprentice: Shadowpaw-**black she-cat with dark green eyes.**  
Patchface- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.**  
Voletail- **grey tom with dark amber eyes.**  
Blackspots- **white tom with black patches on his back and orange eyes.**  
Dustfang- **brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes.**  
Mysticfur-**white she-cat with pale blue eyes.** Apprentice: Lonepaw- **white she-cat with blue eyes.  
_**  
Queens:**_**  
Slyheart- **Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Former Loner. Mother of **Hawkkit **(a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes).  
**Randomclaw**-Grey she-cat with a spot of white on her ear and amber eyes.  
Mother of **Crykit **(a black she-cat with a white mark near her eye, and green eyes) and** Cheaterkit **(Grey tom with amber eyes).

_**Elders:  
**_

**Harshfang- **Golden tabby tom with silver eyes.

**_Roseclan_  
Leader: Dogstar- **large brown tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:**** Hatedpaw**-Black she-cat with green eyes.**  
Deputy: Harefoot- **Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.  
**  
Medicine Cat: Frostberry- **White she-cat with green eyes.**  
Apprentice: Whistlingpaw**\- grey-blue she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Warriors:  
Snowfang- **white tom with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Burnpaw- **brown tabby tom with a ginger face and amber eyes.  
**Stagfoot- **brown tom with blue eyes.** Apprentice: Ravenpaw**\- black she-cat with green eyes.  
**Padfoot- **large black tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Hyperpaw- **sandy coloured she-cat with blue eyes._  
_**Doefur- **brown she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Starpaw- **silver tom with blue eyes.  
**Applewhisker- **light brown she-cat with light green eyes. **Apprentice: Deadpaw**\- black she-cat with green eyes.  
**Whisperfur- **white she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Greypaw- **grey tom with amber eyes.  
**Antnose- **small brown tom with orange eyes. **Apprentice: Thistlepaw-** grey she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Houndfur- **black and white tom with pale yellow eyes. **Apprentice: Sunpaw- **ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:  
**

**Lilyfur- **reddish brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Stagfoot's kits;** Lightningkit **(black tom with a white mark and green eyes)**,  
Hollykit **(black she-cat with green eyes)** and Foxkit** (ginger she-cat with amber eyes).  
**Teastripe- **brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Padfoot's kits; **Hazelkit** (brown she-cat with amber eyes),  
**Greykit** (grey she-cat with green eyes) and **Fawnkit** (light brown tom with green eyes).  
**  
Elders:  
****Weaselface**\- pale ginger tom with amber eyes.  
**Petalfoot**\- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Former Medicine cat before Frostberry.  
**Rednose-** ginger tom with a dark ginger muzzle and orange eyes.

**Prologue:  
**

A ginger tom with grey flecks and blue eyes was walking to the nursery, where his mate had given birth to his kits a few weeks ago. He remembered the day well.  
He was worried about the warning he had received from his own father, Stormstar before the birth of his four kits.  
_"Beware, the cat that will bring bloodshed and death to the clan. Beware his claws that will end the lives of so many. Beware your own end, Rainstar," _he remembered his father telling him. The ginger tom sighed and continued to visit his mate, Silvershine.

He found himself in a flashback on the day of his four kits' birth, the minute he had gone to see them;  
_"Rainstar, come and meet your four living kits. You have two toms and two she-cats," purred a brown tom with pale green eyes._  
_"Are they healthy, Mudfang?" asked Rainstar._  
_"The youngest tom is small, but I believe that he will be a strong warrior one day, brother," replied Mudfang._  
_Rainstar walked over to a silver she-cat with four new bundles of fur and looked at his four kits._  
_Three of the kits squirmed towards their mother, while the four, a dark grey kit, opened its eyes to stare directly at him._  
_He could see untold wisdom in those light green eyes._  
_"Hello, Rainstar. Meet your daughter, Warmkit. This kit with the tuff of fur on his head is Sleetkit, while the white and brown she-kit is Lightkit._  
_I have decided to let you name the smallest tom," purred the silver she-cat._  
_Rainstar looked at the dark brown tom kit and noticed that his expression was aggressive. He suddenly heard his father's warning again._  
_"Beware your own end, Rainstar," Rainstar halted and had a strange feeling._  
_Was this kit, his own son, going to be the one to destroy Flowerclan? He had thought._  
_He could see the sharpness of the unnamed kit's claws, sharp like a blade of a knife._  
_"Daggerkit. His name is Daggerkit, because of his sharp claws," whispered Rainstar, his heart heavy with dread._  
He shared tongues with his mate, as their kits slept; with Daggerkit curled up close to his sister, Warmkit, while Sleetkit and Lightkit curled up close to their mother, before going back to his den. He started to plan out Daggerkit's warrior mentor.  
He trusted Skyglitter to train his son to be a kind warrior and future leader, and not a ruthless killer.  
He hoped he did not regret naming Daggerkit.  
He prayed to Starclan that his clan would thrive, unlike his other son, Gingerkit, who died half a day later of his birth.

He did not know that Daggerkit's path would be shaped by another cat, outside Flowerclan. Or that the four clans would suffer from blood-thirsty Leaders.

**(A/N: In this short prologue, Rainstar is the leader of Flowerclan, one of the four clans that uses the Silverpath, a river, to speak with their ancestors. In these four clans, they are aware of human objects, hence why Daggerkit is called that. And there is some foreshadowing in the prologue of two victims of Daggerstar's rise to power. And yes, Daggerstar was an angry kit at birth. I hope you have enjoyed the short prologue of Daggerstar's Tale. I don't have any plans on how many chapters this will be, but I do plan to write about Daggerstar's life in as much detail as possible, with time skips here and there. The next chapter will start when Daggerkit is three moons old. Edit: Noticed a few things wrong with this so changed them. Noticed that Slivershine's mate was listed as Rainedstar not Rainstar. Added more details, since the part where Rainstar names Daggerkit is now a flashback.) ****  
**


End file.
